ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Magister Pyke
'''Magister Pyke '''is a Piscciss Volann Plumber and the Magister of Piscciss that appeared in Deep. Like Magister Prior Gilhil, he is more of a veteran and has little time for younger Plumbers that receive special preferential treatment who operate within his district, or as he calls them "Tadpoles" (in reference to Ben and the others). He is a highly skilled combatant underwater demonstrating zero gravity martial artistry using his claws and tail on a level that made even Ben in awe despite the level of skill he had shown at age 10 as Ripjaws, meaning Pyke is highly skilled indeed. In Deep he was first seen tracking an unidentified fast moving object, later revealed to be Aggregor, and telling the Plumber Central Command that it is not a ship and that they probably already knew that. They tell him it is classified to which he replies "typical Plumber bureaucracy", he then thinks it is an animal of some sort before being hurled away by a powerful whirlpool generated using Galapagus' powers by Aggregor. He reports the sighting of Aggregor to Ben but is reluctant for "Tadpoles like them swimming around in his ocean". He is next seen when he respond to Gwen's distress signal, defeating the squid-like beast with a sonic blast from the gun he uses. After another Sea Quake he tells them that they are becoming more frequent but aren't a problem, although they do spook the natives of the lower water pressures, including Manta Ray like creatures, Eel-like creatures and Red Swordfish-like creatures that are able to shoot and regrow the "sword" attachment as a high speed dart, he helps the gang defeat them when the natives attack, incurring Ben's awe in the process. He then vouches for Ben and the others with the Piscciss Volann Core Guards even after Ben as Ampfibian binds them. As a quake trigger an wave of debris to fall, Pyke is pinned underneath a large rock due to Gwen not seeing him when she shields herself, Kevin and Ben. She stays behind to help him while Ben and Kevin continue.Later when he comes to, he sees the gravity multiplier missing and Kevin alone without Aggregor anywhere to be found due to him fleeing through an opening he then recloses behind him in the ceiling, with Ben as Big Chill in pursuit. He triggers an alarm believing Kevin and Gwen to be thieves after the device all along and is attacked by Kevin's Fish, who breaks his water filled helmet making him collapse from air deprivation, As more Core Guards come he is assumed to have been attacked by the "thieves" but Ben as Goop manages to restore gravity to the planet, seeming being atomized and sacrificed in the process. However Ben did not die, and Goop was revealed to be able to not only survive as mere atoms spread throughout an entire planet but being able to bond with the natural water and take control of it, forcing it back into the artificial gravity hence saving Piscciss. He later thanks Ben and the others as well as having had the Rust Bucket III repaired while Ben continued fixing the planet. He offers his help should they ever need signifying a possible return appearance for his gratitude for the "Tadpoles" saving his ocean planet and may be a great aid in the future. Trivia * His name could be an reference to Captain Pike from Star Trek. * After his helmet was broken, he was sufficating without water. But when Ben turned into Goop to save the planet with his Anti - Gravity generator, Pyke stood up and was breathing normally likely because he is older and still hydrated. * It is shown that Pyke had very high distrust against Kevin, possibly showing he knows of the potential of Osmosians and knows what happens when they absorb energy causing insanity in the process becoming dangerous. It is possible he may know about kevin's criminal history. * Its believed that Ben re-unlocked Ripjaws from Pyke. Category:Plumbers Category:Characters Category:Male Aliens Category:Aliens Category:Ben's Team Category:Cleanup Category:Heroes Category:Allies Category:Male Characters Category:Male Heroes Category:Magister Ranked Plumbers Category:Plumbers Category:Minor Characters Category:Allies Category:Water Alien Category:Speed Aliens Category:Grey Aliens